gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darklarik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghost page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 01:23, April 27, 2012 Images Thank you for your work on our images. Don't worry about those failed attempts - you need admin rights to delete things so I will take care of that for you. In future if you have another problem image just edit it to add the delete tag (type ) and I will take care of it at a later date. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Season 2) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the second season, to add these just type Category: Image (Season 2)) Take a look at File:Battle of Oxcross.jpg for an example of what we need. When you are writing on a talk page please sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). --Opark 77 18:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Darklarik alot of the images you are put up are really the same thing Roene 04:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Signatures When you are writing on a talk page please sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).--Opark 77 17:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandal watch Thanks for the message on my talk page. User:Gonzalo84 undid the offending edits and I have blocked the contributor in question.--Opark 77 17:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Categorizing images Thanks for uploading images from the new episode and good job on the description, source and licensing tags. There is just one more element we require to use the images. They each need a category. As I said above we use Category:Image (Season 2) for all screenshots of the second season and Category:Image (Character) where the shots show a character. I have nominated all four of your recent uploads for deletion because they do not meet our image criteria. All you need to do for us to keep them is add categories. If they are still uncategorized in one week I will delete them. For reference they are: #File:Wolves.jpg #File:Dead fat man.jpg #File:Pyatpreeassassins.jpg #File:Pyatpree being a BAUSS.jpg I recommend using a template each time you upload an image so you always hit all 4 requirements. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 21:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately you used the wrong licensing tag. is for images you have created that use no copyrighted material. When you take a screenshot of the show you need to use as in the above example. I have corrected this on all 4 of your recent uploads.--Opark 77 21:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting those images categorized so promptly. I have removed the deletion tags. Just a note about categories for images. We use separate categories for images and articles. All of our categories for images read Category:Image (subcategory) e.g. Category:Image (Creature) and Category:Image (Location). If the category doesn't start with the word image it is not meant for use on an image page. I have fixed the inappropriate categories on File:Wolves.jpg.--Opark 77 10:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Older images I'm just working back through our images and have noticed some earlier ones of yours that need some work to meet our image policy. They are: #File:Drogon eats.jpg #File:Drogon after lunch.jpg #File:Drogon travels.jpg #File:Drogon refuses meat.jpg #File:Drogon caged.jpg #File:Drogon.jpg #File:Drogon breathes fire.jpg #File:Ghost on a hill.jpg I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 16:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I should have said that as usual I have nominated them for deletion, will check back in a week and be happy to be able to keep them if you have added the required information. If not, I will have to delete them. Let me know if you need help bringing them up to standard.--Opark 77 13:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ive done what i could to the best of my knowledge, if you could help me with anything i may have missed of it you could tiddy it up to make it look preetier it would be soundly appreaciated. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 04:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing those up. There were a few formatting issues that I have corrected but you got all the information we needed on there.--Opark 77 13:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) E-mail Sorry to hear that your e-mail account was hacked. I believe you can change to a new address by going to where there is an e-mail tab. Let me know if that is no good.--Opark 77 13:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thankfully my account wasent isnt linked to my main email adress. so horay its k. Unused images You've uploaded a lot of images that aren't being used on articles. We have permission to use a reasonable number of screenshots to illustrate our articles. I am nominating any images not on an article for deletion.--Opark 77 06:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Pitty you already deleted most of them, i was gonna upload them to the galleries and articles today.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 22:13, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, having looked a bit further they were far in excess of the reasonable number part of our permission from hbo. We should aim to have 1 key image from any given scene. 3 at most from a longer scene. We should not have multiple images of the same explosion, we should not have multiple images of the Hound fighting, we don't need to illustrate individual gory deaths etc.--Opark 77 06:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :If you like take a look at Blackwater recap and see which scenes still need an image there. Please could you name your images with the starring cast member in them first so that they automatically sort together in categories. Please sign your posts on talk pages.--Opark 77 06:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, but can i re-upload some important images like Matthos's death? Considering he is an important character and the picture was featured in his article i thought the image would be appropriate.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 06:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes definitely. I should not have deleted that one. I regretted having done so when I later realized that it was featured on an article. That would be great. I think things like the reaction shot of Hallyne to the explosion are good too. Someone like the Hound or Tyrion though we should definitely limit to 1 image for each scene they were in.--Opark 77 06:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Image categories again Don't forget to add your "Images (Character)" and "Images (Season 2)" also :) 08:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Seconding this, I have been working through and have had to fix up several of yours.--Opark 77 12:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 23:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: How do i remove a category from an image? The latest batch of Drogon pictures i uploaded i accidentally gave them the "Dragon" catergory, thinking it was a catergory for images. Please answer as soon as possible so i can fix it Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 14:02, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, just hold the mouse icon over the "categories" field on the right hand side of the screen (in Visual mode) and a trash-bin icon will appear next to a name. Click on the trash-bin icon and the category will be removed. You have been doing good work since the Season 3 premiere, thank you.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) K its done. Ill mostly be following creature articles. I love the dragons, manticores, giants, wolves ecs Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 14:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers Please remember our: The Game of Thrones television series is an adaptation of the Song of Ice and Fire novels but will deviate from them in some areas. In addition this wiki is meant for the enjoyment of watchers of the television series who do not have any knowledge of the books. For this reason, spoilers and events from the books are not permitted on entries on this Wiki. Information from the books can be added to entries once the TV series has reached the same point in the story. For book-specific information, please visit the Wiki of Ice and Fire. I had to remove your comment from Talk:Battle of the Blackwater.-Opark 77 23:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) my bad sorry wont do it againNoc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 16:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Just because they spent much of the season 2 budget on the massive Battle of the Blackwater doesn't mean they've used up the entire budget for a projected Eight Season long TV series. Its not as if we have to stand around saying "wow, they aren't going to be able to have "dragons" on-screen again for the next SIX years because of the Battle of the Blackwater. It affected this season, possibly the next, but not later events in the series.--The Dragon Demands 23:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) GIF files No thank you. We have permission to use a limited number of screenshots to illustrate our articles. GIFs use multiple screenshots to create a video effect and exceed the bounds of our permission from HBO.--Opark 77 10:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :See above.--Opark 77 (talk) 19:30, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Commentary This http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost?diff=76054&oldid=75533 kind of commentary shouldn't be used. Also the image has a black line on it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Bummer, no senes of humor. Anywho, ive uploaded a newer version of the Image without the Black Line, but, i have no idea how to switch them. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 00:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I have a Question of my own, if you upload a newer version of an image, how do you switch it in an article?Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 00:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC) If I start a conversation on your Talk page, respond on your Talk page, not mine. If you upload a newer version of an image, and it uses the exact same name as the original, it will be updated to the new version throughout the wiki. That is, the new version subsumes and replaces the old one, and all in-text links are to the file name; if you reload an image called "Ghost saves Sam", any article linking to "an image titled 'Ghost saves Sam'" will display the new image. Sometimes it takes a while for the updated image to display throughout all wiki articles that use it, but just give it some time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Naming images Just a heads up- When naming images, please save them to an appropriate name. "Yo_dog,_im_just_passing_by.jpg" won't work. We need to save them to names that will help people searching for particular images. If someone began to search for Giant images, an image titled "Yo_dog,_im_just_passing_by.jpg" will not show up. I will go ahead and change the ones you have uploaded. Thanks for understanding. 16:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I did not consider that the image name was important when i made them, my bad. Ill make future ones easier to find. Is there a template i should follow for naming images? Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 20:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::EDIT: I been seing some weird things with the changed image names, in the "Manticore" article, the image i posted wheere Barristan is stabbing the Manticore dosent show, instead an thingy saying : 'File Dead Bugger.jpg' is shown. I am gratefull you changed the names of the images, but it would seem they are now not appearing in articles :/ If need be, you can delete the images and ill upload them with appropriate names and put them back on there articles. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 20:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Fixed :) And thank you for understanding. Basically just describe the image, but with short terms when naming photos. 20:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Look, we've warned you about this before: you keep coming up with over-the-top silly names for the images you're posting into "Walk of Punishment".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) rats. I forgot. How do i change the name? Should i re-upload a newer version?Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 00:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Well if you just forgot okay. Uh...this early on, it might be better to just load up the images again with new names, and mark the old ones for deletion.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright ill re-upload them. Which should i re-upload?Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 00:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) What happened to the rest of this conversation? Its deleted? I still need to know which you would like me to re-upload, i trust they arent all with Bad names.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 00:38, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :(I added in a complaint about a line on the Sansa image, but I removed the complaint when I realized that was a wall in the ceiling (vines were growing over it).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ah. Ok. Well, let me know when you want me to re-upload the images :/ ill give em a trim on the sides to get rid of whatever lines you claim there are. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 00:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Image description "Bronn prepares to kill two foolish guards" doesn't work. This is not a blog, we do not judge characters. And we also don't add images in the midst of a paragraph, only before or after paragraphs because it's annoying to edit and have the image link crammed in the middle of the text.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I finished renaming all the ones he uploaded- should be fixed now :) 16:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Will take into accound for future posts, i thought it would be better since paragraphs are sometimes so long i wanted the image to be near the description of the event/character. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 20:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) New Article You make a new article by clicking the "contributions" button, which is next to the "community" button on the top-right of the front page. This brings up a drop-down menu; click "add a page" and edit it as normal, the page is created when you hit "save". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Image placement I need to spell this out: 1 - edit in "Source" mode, Visual makes problems for loading in images. 2 - When you're loading an image into a paragraph, put it at the BEGINNING of a paragraph it is associated with, not at the END. Think of images has....the top line of the image hangs from the point in the paragraph it is posted. So if you have a paragraph: Jaime's hand is cut off. (IMAGE) The image will follow the paragraph you want it to be in. Instead, but the image on the first line of the paragraph it goes with: (IMAGE) Jaime's hand is cut off. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) kk i think ive fixed the majority of them.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 00:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Redirects To create a redirect page, create an entirely new page with the name someone would search for, i.e. "Black dragon". Type in "#", and "REDIRECT" with no spaces between them. Then next to "REDIRECT" type in a link to the page you want to redirect to (again, with no spaces). This would look like #REDIRECTDrogon --The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Image captions in Sack of Astapor gallery Take a look at the changes I make and learn from it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Im trying to look at the recent wiki activity to see what you did, but i cant see any change? Did i do something wrong? I have a lot more images to upload, but if you want ill stop :/ . Simply give a follow up message if you want no more. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 04:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :You can enter the article and check the history to see the changes. And don't forget to categorize your new images--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Lions in Westeros "Shadowcats are apparently not as large as lions either. Lions used to inhabit much of Westeros, particularly the hills of the Westerlands, but they were hunted practically to the point of extinction by humans in recent centuries. At one point it is lamented that large animals like direwolves and lions have been pushed out of most of Westeros by human encroachment, which would indicate that Shadowcats aren't as large as lions."--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Are there lions anywhere else? Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 02:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Blocked You've been blocked from editing the Game of Thrones Wiki for repeatedly violating the image policy, despite new fewer than eight previous warnings on the matter. Your block will expire in one month, at which time you will be free to return, provided that you make a greater effort to follow the rules.-- 07:26, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Understood. Can i know exactly which images are in offense here? Been a year since i really posted much i got fuzzy on the details of how to put them correctly. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 00:16, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)